


Please Bleed

by mistress_shiny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Sado-Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_shiny/pseuds/mistress_shiny





	Please Bleed

  
Warnings: Wincest heavy blood play, mild bondage.  
Pairing: sam/dean  
Summary: for the hurt!dean challenge 

“God damnit Dean!” Sam shoved him hard through the hotel room door. ”Why is it that every girl you hit on when we go to a bar happens to be the woman of the meanest son-of-a-bitch in town?” He shoved his brother again and dean fell back onto the bed. “I’m beginning to think you do it on purpose!”  
Sam swore as dean looked away from him quickly. “Shit! Is that what this is? Some kind of fucking death wish?” He knelt on the bed reaching for his brother’s chin and tilting it to look in his eyes, “Is that what it is?

Dean smirked at the absurdity of it all, his baby brother didn’t know shit. “Not death, it makes me feel alive.”   
He saw his little brothers eyes widen then narrow, as Sam’s grip on his jaw tightened. “Is it the pain, Dean? Is that what you need?”

**

Sam was thirteen and Dean was in the bathroom, the shower was running and Sam thought nothing of walking in on his brother. It was the blood he saw first, a slow trickle, running down from the shallow cut on dean’s wrist, over his hand, the hand that was pumping up and down on his cock.  
Dean had cussed at him and Sam had finally understood why his brother wore the thick leather cuff on his wrist.

Now Dean got into bar fights, and the band around his wrist was thinner, but it was tight, almost painfully so.  
**  
Dean froze under Sam’s narrow gaze, he knew that set of his jaw, it was the fight or flight look, Sam was making a decision.

“You want pain dean?” Sam reached down and undid his belt, sliding it free of the lops on his jeans, “I’ll give you pain.”

**

Dean’s breath was coming in gasps and catches; his hips bucked every time Sam ran the ice below his navel. Sam had used both their belts to tie Dean’s wrists to the top towel rail in the bathroom. When dean had made a smart remark about having two functional beds Sam had said he didn’t like to sleep in bloody sheets.  
Dean’s cock hadn’t softened since.

Sam looked at his bother, tied to the wall, he could probably pull the towel rail down if he really wanted to, but Sam knew he wasn’t going to try.

He’d stripped dean to his boxers; the soft t-shirt material did nothing to hide his brother’s hard-on, of the growing spot of wetness at the tip of his cock.

Ice was fun to start with, just to play with, get dean used to being mostly naked and at the mercy of his brother. But some things run in the family and Sam had other toys on his mind.

Dean’s eyes widened when he saw Sam approaching with the scalpel. “Sammy...” he choked out, but he wasn’t sure if it was a warning or a plea. Sam’s smile was devilish.   
“Don’t dean. We both know you want this.”

Dean didn’t take his eyes from Sam’s as his brother pressed the blade into soft skin of his stomach, his mouth fell open and a moan escaped as the blood welled, the ran from the thin line of the cut. Sam’s fingers teased the cut, pressing into it, then dean closed his eyes, gasping at the pain, then something warm ran over the cut, and dean looked down to see his brother licking the blood that was making it’s way down his stomach. 

Sam stood and pressed his mouth to dean’s, he’d resisted kissing him before, if he didn’t kiss him and didn’t touch his cock then it wasn’t sex right, but deans mouth was soft and Sam had his brothers blood on his lips, it seemed only right to share.  
Dean’s world a mess of sensation, Sam’s eyes boring into his, the taste of his blood, the feel of Sam’s cock, pressed against him through layers of clothing, the sound of his brothers moans as he kissed him.  
Then pain again. Another cut, then another, as Sam sliced at the soft skin below dean’s belly button, then Sam’s had was there, fingers pushing at the cuts, then pushing lower, into dean’s boxers, using his blood slick hands to stroke his brothers cock. Dean cried out at hit brother’s touch, electricity surging through his body. 

Sam laughed in his ear, and roughened his strokes, and he felt dean twitch and buck beneath his hand, Sam bit down on the soft skin of Dean’s collarbone, blood filled his mouth as dean came in his hand. That was all Sam needed, he ground his cock against dean’s hip, the friction of his jeans and Dean’s whimper, making him tighten then release. He kissed Dean as his orgasm subsided, blood still fresh in his mouth.

It might have been the first time, but it wouldn’t be the last, some things run in the family.


End file.
